A Brighter side
by SpAzZyTWITCH2oo7
Summary: Seto & Ryouchan! Yay! Chappies 14&15 up! MAJOR WOOT!Sorry about my long absence!insert good description here.
1. Where Shall We Lunch?

a/n- legend- seto's thoughts are in **_bold italics_**, ryou's are in _underlined italics_, and if they are bothing thinking the same thing, it's a **_combination of all three.. _**hee hee, thats funny cause those colors remind me of italy, and so does the word 'italics' lol, i'm so random... p.s. anyone e;se's thoughts are just _plain italics._

chapter one

It was just another beautiful day as the group walked down, well...Seto couldn't remember what street it was! He smiled to himself... **_oh well..._ **he glanced at his watch and stuffed his fist in his pocket. He looked around at the others in the group, simply taking in all the details. he let his head fall back and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Yug!" Joey piped up "I'm sta' vin, you got any money for sum grub?"

Tristan scoffed "Joey you're always hungry!" Bakura let out a stifled chuckle.

Joey laughed a little and punched Tristan on the arm lightly, "Leamme alone."

Tea just laughed and Yugi shuffled around in his pockets "Yeah, I think so, what're you guys in the mood for?"

Seto walked along quietly, somewhat admiring Bakura's wonderful silvery hair as it swished in the afternoon sun.

"SUSHI"

"MEXICAN"

"MMMM SUSHI!''

Everyone chimed in with their ideas.

Yugi turned to Seto, who was slightly daydreaming as he lagged off behind the group. "what're you in the mood for, Kaiba?"

"Hmm?" He shook himself out of his little thought process and turned to face Yugi. "What?"

"What're you in the mood for, ya know, to eat?" Yugi smiled slightly as he spoke. That kid always had a smile on his face. Annoying.

His voice was gentle, not like usual. "I don't care. whatever everyone else eats I guess." He sighed and looked off, returning to his daydreams.

Mokuba, after watching his big brother, chimed in. "Sushi sounds good to me, do you like sushi, Seto?"

"Mhmm" Kaiba answered absentmindedly.

"Then sushi it is!" Yugi made his way to the front of the group. "Where should we eat?"

Kaiba chuckled at this question, because it was almost never answered. Someone always had to change their mind, then an event would happen, or they would be late for something and just not eat.

"Ooh, how bout that one place, you know, with the great little things, with the one sauce?" Tristan spoke

"Ya, the one place with the sauce ooh!" Joey was practically drooling at the thought of sushi. _I haven't had good sushi for weeks!_

Tea scoffed. "Yeah, the place with the stuff.. I soo know what you're talking about."

"Don't Ya? Oh the sauce was great!"

"I was being sarcastic, Joey."

"Oh."

Kaiba watched tea as she spat out her words. **_What a bit-_ ** his thoughts were interrupted by the group causing quite a ruckus.

"NO I WANNA EAT AT THE SAUCE PLACE!"

"WELL I WANNA EAT HERE!"

Their yelling faded into a chorus of shouting as Seto's head began to throb.

"Be quiet, all of you." His deep voice cut through the air with the authority it always had. "We'll eat at Nanae's."

"Okay, Kaiba."

"Aright, sounds good."

"Nanae's? Never been there."

Everyone walked in silence as Kaiba took the lead. _too **bad... I liked watching Bakura...**_Kaiba stopped his thoughts... Did he really just think that? He shook his head and turned a corner.

"We'll stop here, I have to call in for us to get a table."

Joey, Tristan and Tea were all involved in a conversation, while Yugi and Bakura leaned up against the building they had stopped by. Bakura secretly searched Seto's face with his eyes... Seto was wonderful..._wow, Seto's really... handsome... I never really noticed that before..._ He watched him as he pulled a slim, black cell phone out of his pocket, punched in a number and pressed talk. His eyes drank in every detail of Kaiba that he could see... his hands, his hair, the way his lips moved as he chatted with the maitre 'd as if they were old friends.

Seto glanced around and noticed Bakura staring at his mouth. Seeing Seto turn his way made him blush slightly. He looked at Kaiba briefly before he busied himself with a string hanging on his sleeve. _Was that a... a smile? from Seto..er.. I mean Kaiba? the man who never smiles?...nah... couldn't be... could it?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

wo0t! i hope you like it! please r&r if you liked it, or if you think of something that could be improved... i heart suggestions! (oh, and sorry about capitals and such, i'm more concentrated on the story then i am the grammar.)


	2. Stealing a Quick Look

chapter two.

Seto looked at his phone, pressed a button and slipped it back into his pocket. **_Why was Bakura looking at me?...He has amazing eyes... _**

The group followed Kaiba as he made his way thru the streets and around corners. Kaiba watched the skyline as he walked, the others chatted idly, but Bakura always seemed to be quiet.

"Where do you think you'll go next, Yugi?"Tea brushed some hair out of her face.

"I donno, wherever the world takes me I guess!" Yugi always had a smile when he talked.

"I wanna travel someday." Tristan spoke up, making his way into the conversation. "New York City, San Fransisco maybe."

"Huh sounds neat!" Tea exclaimed.

"What about you, Tea?" Yugi, Tristan , and Tea continued their conversation, with a few comments added by Mokuba who was holding onto the sleeve of Kaiba's jacket.

_Oh if only he and I could switch places..._ Bakura secretly wished. "er..." he said to himself..._what on earth am I thinking? Kaiba, world's most secluded guy, and here I am, practically having fantasies about him?_ He shook his head and joined stride with the others.

"Look there it is!" Tea said, pointing to a sign a little ways away.

"Ooh, I wanna try 'deir sushi" Joey half laughed "even the signs look tasty!"

They all laughed, except Kaiba, who stepped forward and opened the door.

When everyone was finally in, Nanae grabbed a few menus and led them around tables beyond tables and into a quiet and cozy looking little section. The lights were dimmed, and around the secluded little booths, Christmas lights and ivy hung around. there was a trio of candles at every table, on a ceramic plate with a few stones around them. Couples shared the booths and talked amongst themselves.

"Seto, Moki, is so good to see you again!" Nanae had a lovely glow about her, and was always smiling and talking to guests, though her English wasn't all that great.

"Thank you, Nanae, good to see you again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kaiba greeted her and motioned Mokuba into the booth. First Mokuba slid in, then Kaiba after him. On the other side, Joey and Bakura slid in. He sat down, looked across at Kaiba, and glanced at the menu, trying to hide. _I get to be across from Seto! er... yeah... hmmm sushi..._ Tristan and Yugi sat down on the ends.

"So, what can I get for you to start?" Nanae looked to Yugi first.

"I'll just have a soda, coke please" He looked to her and smiled.

"Okay, some soda," Nanae noted this on her writing pad and looked around the table.

"Hmm... I'll have the same." Kaiba spoke from behind his menu. Nanae nodded as the others spoke up.

"Moki, you want something? I know we can make you some amochi real quick!" She winked at him and waited for his response.

"Yeah!" Mokuba grinned widely.

"And some lemonade too?"

"Ooh yeah! thanks Nani!"

"No problem!"

The others ordered a few appetizers and Nanae was off.

"This place is nice Kaiba, where did you hear about it?" Tea was off with the questions again.

The table was off in conversation again, but Bakura just sat quietly and admired Kaiba for a while. He smiled to himself.

"Mmm...look at that, Mokuba, you lucky dawg!" Joey's eyes lit up at the sight of food. Nanae was approaching, with a steaming bowl of her special amochi for Mokuba, and glasses and different plates of sorts.

"Here you go, Moki, big bowl of amochi! There even a blue one, but you have to find it!" She winked at him again and passed the bowl over Seto's head.

"Mmm... thanks Nani!" Mokuba grabbed the pair of chopsticks from the bowl, popped an amochi into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Great as always!"

"I'm glad you like!" Nanae moved with a swift grace, putting glasses and plates all around the table.

"Okay, I be back when you done with appetizers and we get you best sushi you ever had!" She smiled and was once again off.

Joey surveyed the plates on the table and glanced at Kaiba, who was rustling around in his jacket. He pulled out a thin laptop and set it on the table.

"Seto, more work?" Mokuba stopped stuffing his cheeks with amochi for a moment to whine slightly at his older brother.

"My work is never done, Mokuba." He buried his nose in his work and only looked up from time to time to reach for his soda. Everyone engaged in conversation, and food of course. Bakura pulled a few small items onto his plate and poked idly at them. _Wow... Kaiba has great eyes...they're so...blue...so wonderful..._

Kaiba stared at the windows he had opened to make others think he was working. He watched Bakura from over the top of his laptop, and admired his handsome, somewhat pale face.

_**Kaiba Kaiba Kaiba...** _He glanced down at his laptop and idly ran his fingers over the keys._ **You really should be working instead of daydreaming and spying on him. ah well...**_He watched Bakura go to take a sip of his drink, miss the straw and bring it back to his lips with one swift flick of his tongue. This somewhat shocked Seto, though he didn't show it. He watched Bakura all while he ate. his lips looked so soft, inviting almost.

_I wonder what he's thinking about..._Bakura pondered, stealing glances of Kaiba's wonderful face now and then. He thought he saw Seto staring at him one, but brushed it off. Kaiba was clearly engrossed in his work. Bakura studied his face for a while, his sharp curves, with a sharp attitude to match. _Why is he so protected? Why doesn't he just relax and soften up a bit?_

a/n : oh what Bakura doesn't know...


	3. Soda Glasses and Sea Urchin

a/n i've decided to try something, i'm going to put the top part (above the line of o's ) as seto's POV and then the part underneath in Bakura's... ENJOY! oh, and the stuff in the _italics_ is their thoughts (in case you didnt know) (seto's is **_italic bold _**and ryou's are _underlined italics_. anyone else's are plain _italics_. )

when the plates were cleared, everyone sat back and was quiet for a little while. seto idly ran his fingers over the keys, then nanae rounded the corner.

"done already?you guys must be hungry! " she laughed and started picking up dishes and arranging them around the pitcher of soda she had brought.

"oh yes, it was all wonderful!" tea said from the back of the booth. everyone agreed, then nanae looked over at kaiba.

"seto kaiba, what did i tell you about working all the time? no no no! not at my restaurant! here you eat and relax!" she closed the lid of his laptop and took his drink glass, which was only half empty, and refilled it.

he smirked and took a sip of his now full soda.

" i guess i could try." he said half sarcastically and sat back in the booth.

"good, " said nanae as she finished refilling yugi's glass. "now what do you all want to eat?"

"i still can't decide!" joey exclaimed. "it all looks so good!"

"yea i know!" said tea from behind her menu.

everyone agreed with them, except kaiba, who stayed quiet.

"i know what to get for you, no worries!" nanae smiled triumphantly and rushed off to the kitchen. "i'll be back soon!" when she was out of sight, conversation resumed.

Kaiba downed the rest of his soda and played with the ice in the bottom of the glass. He glanced over the rim, to find ryou staring at his cup, or at him, he couldnt tell. He seemed to snap out of...whatever it was... all the sudden, and their eyes locked. The rest of the world faded, the faces of everyone, everyone's except bakura's became shadows... seto's breath caught in his lungs**... _his face... he's so... his eyes... wow._** he blinked, bringing the rest of the world back in to focus.

he turned his head away, to see nanae already back with food... platters and platters of food... joey slightly began to drool.

"are you okay kaiba? you look a little flushed" yugi said with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"yeah, you do look a little worse for the wear, seto. are you sick?" mokuba seemed to leap out of nowhere.

"you two are both crazy." he retorted. "of course i'm fine. " he crossed his arms and slowly scanned the faces around the table. Joey had already began digging into the mile high pile of food on his plate, his table manners about that of a dog. Tea gingerly took a bite and munched on it slowly. Tristan, while slightly more polite than Joey, chowed down hungrily. Yugi, ever polite, placed his napkin in his lap, picked up his fork and began eating. Mokuba was scooping... something onto his plate and Bakura was idly stirring the bowl of soup next to his water glass.

"are you sure you;re okay, kaiba, you're not eating..." yugi questioned.

"yeah, kaib, you gotta try 'dis, its a amazing!" joey said through a mouth half full, holding a piece of a chicken dumpling in the air.

tea put down her fork and glanced at kaiba, then bakura. "whoa, bakura, are you alright?" the focus of the whole table soon turned to the squirming, and slightly green bakura.

"BLARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" he began spitting profusely and licking his napkin.

"i tink tat wath theeee uchin..."(roughly translated, "i think that was sea urchin")

"EEEEEEW" joey started, "i'll eat anything, you know dat! but i dont tink i'd ever eat sea urchin!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

everyone had cleared the plates of appetizers and now engaged themselves in conversation while kaiba still tapped away at his laptop. Nanae returned and commented at how fast the food had dissapeared. _hee hee... kinda figures... having joey here and all ... hee hee..._ bakura smiled to himself as nanae shut the lid of kaiba's laptop, nearly on his fingers too.

nanae worked quickly to refill everyone's glasses, said something about dinner, and was off again. bakura stared just above the lip of the cup, searching those beautiful eyes once again... _i wonder what he hides behind those wonderful eyes... maybe its the reason why he's so guarded... why he won't let anyone in. maybe i could find out someday, for now i'm kept wondering. _Suddenly, he snapped out of his thought process to find kaiba's eyes staring directly into his own. He froze, mezmerized, intrigued.the world seemed to just melt away, and the only two left were he, and kaiba._ i wonder what he'd say if we were alone...what would he do? my god he's handsome. _

kaiba blinked, breaking the trance he had set Bakura in. his cheeks had a slight flush to them, and yugi, almost instantly questioned why. Kaiba answered, but bakura couldnt understand his words _he has such a beautiful voice_ bakura thought, absentmindedly scooping food onto his plate. _wait, when did the food get here? ah well... _

bakura watched as kaiba glanced around the table,and suddenly, there was a rude, disgusting, bitter, all around revolting piece of slime squishing about in his mouth (a/n bakura's mouth, not kaiba's ) he felt the paleness of his face leave, and slightly gagged on whatever it was that was in his mouth. tea said something but ryou didnt hear

"BLARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" he spat out the glob and grabbed for his napkin "I tink tat wath theee uchin..." he gagged on his words as joey muttered something about eating. _dear joey, the last thing i want to think about right now is eating... blech..._


	4. Fotune Cookie Shock

well thanks so much for all my pretty reviews! sorry i havent had a chance to update lately, stupid viruses on my comp and stuff, and my parents changed the password, so i have some "hacking" to do (if you call switching a few screennames around hacking...) so sorry if the updates to the story are a little spaced out.

anywhack, i might be experimenting a little with story set up, maybe not separate parts of the chapter for both seto and ryou, maybe i'll just put their thoughts into different colors... seto's will be in_ **italic bold**_. ryou's will be in _underlined_ _italics_ yay!

anyways, on to chapter 4!

btw, i'm sorry if my non-capitalisation bugs you, my spell check isn't working, and right now, i'm just writing and not really worrying about grammar.

after bakura had found something a little more suiting to eat, rice and a chicken dumpling that is, conversations went back to normal. seto sat back in the booth. **_was i dreaming? ... i hope not... that bakura... his lips... _**he felt a chill run down his spine, and accidently bumped into mokuba.

"seto, are you okay?"

_**why does everyone have to be so damn concerned all the time!**_

"yeah, mokuba, why?"

"cause uh... never mind." bakura glanced up from his rice and watched mokuba and seto. _seto looks annoyed. REALLY annoyed. maybe that;s why he's so guarded, cause everyone's always prying... _he chuckled slightly as kaiba jumped and looked quite disgruntled.

"seto! what was that? i only put my hand in my lap!" mokuba gasped.

"you hit my side... it just... surprized me..." kaiba struck back, somewhat indignantly. _HE"S TICKLISH! _ryou stifled a giggle and stuffed a wad of rice into his mouth.

**_god i hope no one else saw that... why is ryou giggling... _**he smiled to himself **_he's cute when he smiles..._ **he closed his eyes and idly chewed on his straw. **_Oh god, that means he knows I'm ticklish... _**he smiled to himself. **_Maybe that's a good thing..._**

just then, ryou looked up and saw seto and thought he saw seto smiling. _i__ think i may be the luckiest kid alive. i just saw seto kaiba SMILE. _ bakura's thought process was interrupted as nanae touched his hand.

"are you done with this?"

"huh, oh, uh, yeah, er, Yes, i am." he stumbled to get his words out. "thank you" **_this kid is cute no matter what he does. _**kaiba thought quietly to himself.

nanae asked him the same question, and he simply replied with,"mhmm." and spaced out once again. once the table was cleared, everyone sat back to begin digesting the wonderful meal.

"orghhhhhh! " joey started. "i'm stuffed!"

"wait, WHAT!" tristian said in shock. "JOEY WHEELER, FULL!"

"shut up." joey leaned his head against the booth and closed his eyes. tea and yugi chuckled and idly chatted until nanae came back with the check and a basket of fortune cookies.

she passed the check to kaiba and set the basket in the middle of the table.

"awright! fortune cookies!" joey sat up with a jolt.

"what happened to being full?" tristan smirked.

" 'dier's always room for a fortune cookie thats what i say!" joey lunged towards the basket.

everyone picked a fortune cookie for themselves, except kaiba, who was glancing at the check, and bakura, who was glancing at kaiba as he glanced at the check.

seto slipped a credit card into the little folder and glanced at ryou. _i swear, either 1, i'm dreaming, 2, i'm seeing things, or 3, he just gave me one of those secretive little smiles again. whatever it is i think i'm gonna pass out from happiness_

_**i can't get enough of those lips... **_

kaiba and ryou reached for the last two cookies at the same time (not-knowingly, of course) bakura gripped his first, as kaiba's hand brushed over his to get the other. they both froze, then bakura quickly yanked his arm back.

he blushed, and hung his head, then opened his fortune cookie in his lap.

love often comes from the most unexpected places. it is your job to find it.

he stared on at his fortune. "...the most unexpected places..." that was kaiba... right?

he looked up to see kaiba looking down to his lap _wonder what fortune he got... _

kaiba stared down at the little slip of paper in his lap as the others compared fortunes.

"love is right in front of you, reach out and grab it. "

_**odd, these things are never right... **_

"bakura, what'd you get?"

"hmm? oh, nothing, just one of those cheesy, today is a good day type of things."

"that really isnt a fortune..." joey said, as if he had actually thought about it. he turned to kaiba, who was siging the bill.

"wha'd you get?"

kaiba ignored him. **_"...love is right in front of you..." _******

those fortune cookies were actualy fortunes that i've gotten... very strange... anywhack, i hope you've enjoyed the story so far! please review!

p.s.- thanks again for the lovely reviews!


	5. Kisses from the Rain

Whee! 5th chapter! Thank you again for my lovely reviews!

Stepping back through the doors, everyone was astonished that it was already dark out.

"wow, yugi, look at the stars!" tea gazed upwards.

"wow! the sky's really clear here!" yugi commented as everyone turned their eyes towards the sky.

seto glanced up for a moment, then closed his eyes as it began to rain. **_i love the rain... i wonder if ryou likes the rain?_**

"ahh!" tea pulled her jacket over her head and semi- yelled as the rain turned into a steady downpour. "yugi! where's the hotel we're staying in!"

Large raindrops seemed to fall out of nowhere and explode over the gang's faces as they tried to find cover. joey and yugi had already pulled their jackets onto their heads as tristan and mokuba tried to do the same. Bakura leaned up against the brick wall while Seto stood, staring up at the rain. As Tristain stepped under the awning everyone was standing under, Bakura moved slightly into the rain to make room. _he looks so wonderful in the rain. he looks so ..soft, so, real...i want to hug him, but I 'spose that would be too bold. I don't care, I just want to be with him. _

Ryou stepped out into the rain and stood near Kaiba.

Kaiba turned slightly, brushing his shoulder against Ryou's and he smiled.**_He came to join me? _**Ryou let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Seto peeked out the corner of his eye and watched him. He watched the rain fall and hit Ryou's face. He watched it trail down from his face and onto his neck. He watched a singluar rain drop fall through his partially open lips.**_i want to kiss him. i don't care who sees, i want to kiss him, now, in the rain. i want to hold him and call him mine. _**

Joey glared over at Kaiba. _what the hell is he doing? and why did Bakura join him?_ He growled slightly under his breath.

Kaiba took a small side step closer into Ryou as their moment of silence was broken.

Yugi had pulled out a dripping map and tried to unfold it. In the process of doing so, the map tore in two pieces. "Aww, nuts!"

He hung his hands at his sides and tried to think of what to do next.

joey, on the other hand, wasn't so calm about it. "tristan, i TOLD you that you were taking too long!"

"me! what about you Mr. 6 Plates of FOOD?"

Seto opened his eyes, now blazing with a passion **not** to be messed with.

"Be QUIET, pipsqueaks!" his voice seemed to rumble and echo through the empty streets. He stood there, commanding respect from the now seemingly puny members of the group. _Seto's so handsome when he's giving orders... like a tiger or a...well, something fierce like that... _"i'll call my car. now shut up already."

"but seto," mokuba protested. " wh-"

"that's Final."

and the conversation was over.

Sorry 'tis a short chapter, but I like it. Rain is so lovely... I love you all! Emily


	6. Alone in the Rain

a/n **_bold italic and underlined_** means seto & ryou are thinking the same thing.

Seto pulled out the slim black phone from earlier and punched in a number.

"Send two cars." Kaiba began. Bakura stared on as the conversation continued and ended,and as Seto ended the call and put the phone inside his trenchcoat. **_Morons. can't even unfold a map without fighting. _**

Whatt seemed like only moments later, two black cars sped up and stopped at the curb. Seto, Mokuba, tristan and joey piled into the first car, while Yugi, Tea, and Ryou climbed into the second. Ryou whines slightly to himself. _I wish i were with Seto._

In the cars, it was completely silent, except for the rapping of rain on the roof & windows.

the drivers wore all black, with black sunglasses and black ties. Bakura was almost intimidated just sitting next to the guy._ I wonder what Seto's thinking about right now...I wonder if he's thinking about me... **...I wonder if he's thinking about me...**_

_These roads roads seem to twist and turn at any possible time yet, this driver seems to know exactly where they were going, and how to get there. Of course, there was never any uncertainty with Seto Kaiba. Except that little look in his eye... _The car took a sharp turn and the driver hit the gas. _I think I'm beginnning to feel that sea urchin again...errrlack..._

The car pulled up to a building and stopped abruptly.As everyone piled out of the cars and grabbed their belongings from the trunks of the cars, Bakura was just stepping out of the passenger side of the second car.

"Mr. Bakura, " a deep voice beside him said. "Mr. Kaiba says er... requested that you should meet him in his room when the others have gone to bed."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Kaiba wants to to join him in his room when the others have gone to bed. I will contact you later with his room number."

"Oh! I mean... er... Thank you" _Why on earth does Kaiba want me in his room? AND... after everyone else has gone to bed? _

His shoulders shook with the cold and he walked towards the hotel. _When did he tell the driver that? ...maybe it was when i was zoned out against the wall..._

He shook his head and walked in through the giant glass doors and followed the others. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, he just followed the general outline of Yugi's hair.

Seto watched as he walked away. **_tonight, dear ryou, tonight. _**

As everyone was settled down, Joey, Tristan & Yugi all had beds to themselves, and Tea had her own room right next door. Ryou had volunteered to sleep on the couch in the guys' room and was sitting in a chair close to the couch quietly as Tristan & Joey argued over the remote.

Yugi was unpacking then declared he was going to take a shower. Tea knocked on the door, and Tristan gave up on Joey and handed him the remote. He opened the door, "Hey Tea, how's your room look?"

"Oh it's nice! How's yours? WOW! It's so big!" Tristan gave her a tour as Joey flipped through channels on the television.

Seto, up on the 17th floor stepped out onto his balcony and stared out to the city lights.

Ryou stood up and walked over to the sliding doors and looked out over the city. _**It's** **strange how something so chaotic seems so peaceful from so high up. **_****Rain was still falling as he stepped out onto the tiny balcony ans let the rain over take him.

Seto leaned his back up against the guard rail, outstretched his arms and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he pulled himself up and shook out his hair. It began to rain harder, and he cupped his hands to catch the huge crystalline drops of water. Once his hands were full, he took a small sip, and slowly let the rest go. It went down in one continuous stream and seemed to disapear.

Ryou laughed to himself, leaned over the balcony, & tried to catch the rain on his tongue. He laughed& sighed contentedly as he looked up into the rainy sky.

He cupped his palms and streched them out into the darkness. Almost instantly, they filled up...it had looked like a tiny stream of rain had fallen from somwhere above him. He looked up, shrugged, and took a gentle sip from the clear pool he now held. _i__ wish seto could see this..._he gasped... "SETO!" He shook out his hair and tried to brush some of the water off of his face. He stepped back into the light of the room, but no one was in there. He heard the shower running and figured Yugi had finally gotten around to that shower he was talking about earlier. Ryou peered into their room and saw Joey rifling through his backpack and muttering while Tristan was on the bed reading somesort of magazine or something.

He smiled _Poor little silly people... they have no clue what's going on..._ Tristan looked up with a confused look on his face. Ryou jumped and pressed himself up against the wall. Tristan seemed satisfyed and went back to reading.

"Whew. THAT would've been awkward. God, I can see it now,"_I'm talking to myself again..._ " 'Err...Hi Bakura...' 'uh, hi tristan...' Ha ha ha... that would definetly be awkward." While he was talking to himself, he didn't hear Tristan get off his bed and walk to the door.

"Err...Hi Bakura..."

"UH...Hi...Tristan..." _awkward. _"I was just seeing if you guys were still up."

"Yup, but I think we're gonna head off to bed."

"Okay, I'll keep it down."

"Kay."

"G'night."

"You too." And he left. Bakura bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

He sighed and went back onto the balcony. The rain had slowed but still had a nice, steady pace. He became lost in the melody, his heart seemed to match the silent rhythm. He was so happy, and yet though rain was usually so gloomy, it fit so perfectly. He began to drift to sleep when he thought of Seto & himself, standing in the rain, side by side.

"I guess I should be inside, in-case that driver tries to get that information to me..." _And yet again, I'm talking to myself..._ "ah well..." he sighed.." today was probably just a daydream... one amazing (and slightly disgusting, thanks to sea creatures...) day." He hung his head and walked back inside. Without bothering to change his clothes, he plopped down on the couch and began to cry silently into his palms.

_**Maybe this is all a dream and I;m just crazy ...** _Seto paced in his room. **_What if i just imagined that Ryo- Err... Bakura.. was looking at me... _**he held his head in his hands and fell hard to the floor. He shook the excess rainwater out of his hair and stood back up.

"Shall I go fetch him, sir?" a shadow peered in through Seto's door.

"Yeah, sure, what the hell. Tell him to come up exactly 45 minutes from now."

"Mr. Kaiba?" **_is this moron actually questioning me?_**

"Just do as I say, damnit. Why did I hire you anyways? Incompetent fool." He had practically spat out the words, them sounding more feirce than he had meant for them to.

The door shut and Seto mumbled as he heard the messenger stagger away confusedly. "It's my time to think this over, you moron, "he said, half talking to himself. "Damn headaches." He walked over to the sink and downed two tylenol before heading back out to the balcony.

He lay down under the sky, letting the rain take him over. It soaked every part of him as he began to cry. **_Why does everything have to be so damned complicated? _**He rolled over onto his side and curled into a tight ball. _**Why can't I just have one thing to make me happy! Maybe I should just die tonight, in the rain, alone. It would be a fitting death i suppose, for me**. _He sat& quivered in his little ball for what felt like hours.

15 minutes after this happened, there was a knock at the boy's room. _I'm dreaming_There it was again. Ryou hit himself on the head_. i'm dreaming i'm dreaming i'm dreaming. **should it be taking this long? maybe he's decided not to come...wouldn't be a surprize to be alone again. sigh**_

Bakura jumped up and ran to the door, opened it and found the driver from earlier standing in the hall. He was holding a long, thin envelope, which, after no introduction, he handed to Ryou.

"Mr. Kaiba's instructions were to tell you to come up exactly at 12:45."

"Oh, okay..." Ryou said in reply, somewhat confused. "Thanks."

The man gave sort of a grunt, nodded his head and left.

"I wonder what's in the envelope?" Bakura spoke to himself and looked over at the clock. 12:17am... "Maybe I should look a little better? ...no... I want Seto to see me for me."

And with that, he walked back out to the balcony, letting the rain fall on his face and lips, _kisses from the rain_ he thought, _the most wonderful kind of kiss._

yay! long chapter! to make up for chap. 5... Enjoy!


	7. Sleepwalker

a/n- just a refresher on the italics- seto's thoughts are in **_bold italics_**, ryou's are in _underlined italics_, and if they are bothing thinking the same thing, it's a **_combination of all three.. _**hee hee, thats funny cause those colors remind me of italy, and so does the word 'italics' ll, i'm so random... anywhack, this chappy kinda jumps from seto to ryou and back a lot. sorry if it confuses a bit, but i think it's pretty easy to follow.

oh and incase there are black italcs out side of dilogue, that is that persons thoughts, i.e. joey thinks that he likes food so it would be _i like food. _ with no special colors. not that that matters, i'm just saying incase i decide to add other people's thoughts. any ways onto ...

000000000000000000000000000000000CHAPTER SEVEN000000000000000000000000000000000000000!

Seto turned onto his back and let his eyelids open. "I guess I should go inside... "

Minutes later, he was sitting at the small desk in his suite with paper and a pen in front of him.

"To Ryou:" he began. _**sounds too formal**. _scratch

"to my ryou..." **_better, definetly better. _**

he sighed. "let me be completely honest... " _**maybe he'll listen**. _"i like you. i like you alot." _**god, that makes me sound like such a wuss..**._he laughed to himself..._**oh well**. _he felt oddly okay with bwing himself in the letter. "i normally dont let anyone see past the trenchcoat(so to speak) " he laughed to himself. "but with you i just feel..different. in a good way, mind you." He didn't capitolize he sentences, like he usually had to. **_he's going to see the real me. not so formal... not so...stuffy. _**He put in witty little quirks that would make any CEO he was writing to screw up their face and throw the letter away, thinking it was some sort of gimmick.

he continued writing, letting his thoughts flow through his pen and out onto the paper. he let out his darkest secrets and favorite memories. From time to time he would glance up at the clock. "omygod its 12:39..." He finished his thoughts hurriedly, and tried to think of how to close the note... finally he settled on a simple, "love, Seto." He made a few clean folds, and stuffed it into the pocket of his trench coat, which was hanging on the chair in which he sat. He picked the coat up, pushed his arms through the sleeves and stood up.

He strode over to the mirror and looked at himself critically, "I swear, Kaiba, you're going to look 40 by the time you hit 25." and grabbed his bottle of cologne.

Ryou blinked into the rain and turned to face the doors again_I wonder what time it is..._ and stepped inside. He glanced over towards the boy's room door, to see it slightly cracked and no light coming from it. "Good," he whispered. "They're asleep." He glanced over to the clock on the mantle piece, "12:42? ACKKKK!" He glanced over to the mirror and shook his hair out a little. "Good enough" he said with a smile and walked quietly out the door.

The only sounds in the suite were the air conditioning kicking on, and the rain outside on the patio. Kaiba paced nervously while keeping his eyes practically glued to the clock. **_maybe he isn't coming? _**he shook his head. "have faith, kaibs. For one time in your life, have faith. He'll come." he slowly reassured himself, while still staring at the clock. He sat on the foot of the bed and let his head fall into his hands. He took a deep breath and glanced up through his fingers.

_Why is this damn elevator taking so long! Its only 6 floors up! _Ryou paced in the elevator, holding the flower he had grabbed from the vase in their room. He looked at his watch, "12:45 exactly!" He began to panic... "I hope he doesn't get mad... "He huing his head as he heard another 'beep.'

_oh god. i'm here_He stepped out onto the carpet of the hall way and glanced around. _shit! what the hell is mokuba doing out of his room?_

Mokuba staggered around and seemed to be mumbling as he did. "...pancakes. mnmnmn syrup...nughhhhhhh pass the milk, seto... myahnnnnnnnnn" Ryou stifled a giggle and took Mokuba by the hand.

"The table is this way, Mokuba." He decided to play along with his dream and giggled.

"nyah? okay Seto." Mokuba grinned in his sleepy state and swaggered back to his bed and fell onto it. "mghhhhh... sleep..."

"Okay Mokuba, go to sleep."

"Night mghgghhhh..."

"G'night."

_that was interesting. Now which one of these rooms is Seto's again?_He glanced at his watch as it turned from 12:47 to 12:48.

"ACK! I HOPE HE DOESN'T THINK I DECIDED NOT TO COME!"

**_12:48...He's not coming..._ **and with that, Seto, began to cry, very softly. As he shifted, something rubbed against his leg through the fabric of his pocket. When he pulled it out, he realized it was the fortune from Nanae's. He uncrumpled it and read the words once over again. He lifted his head and stared at the door in front of him.

_**...Love is right in front of you...**_

He kept staring at the door. **_...right in front of you..._**

And right as he fell back on the bed with tears welling up in his eyes, there it was; the knock.

_**I'm dreaming, I swear...I have to be dreaming.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000YAY!0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yay! chapter seven! Thank you again for the reviews and sorry this is another sorta short chapter tho its not as bad as chappy 5. . But, despite the length, I hope you still like it! Please r&r! (Thankies;;) i lub you all! emily

p.s. chap 8 might take a while, we just got new virus protection, so my net will be down for a bit, so, I apologize in advance for the lack of updatedness.

also, i think i might take a short break from darling ryou and kaiba and do a quicky fic on dragon rider(a book) or on spirited away or kiki's deliv. service. just so i dont end up getting bored with the story and go and mess it up. i love you all!


	8. Answer the Door

**_...I have to be dreaming... _ **

Seto walked to the door, opened it, and glanced out into the hall. No one was there.

"I knew I was dreaming." He stepped out into the hall and looked around. No sign of Bakura anywhere.

He turned back into his rrom and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm going crazy."

_Why won't he answer? _Ryou hung his head and stuffed his fists into his pockets. Something scratched his hand, paper, he thought, but he blew it off as a gum wrapper. After a few seconds, he tapped lightly again. No answer.

_I knew this was a mistake. _

He glanced down at the envelope in his right hand and re-read the room number.

"Oh my god, oh... I'm on the wrong floor!" His breath became shorter as he looked around.

"ohmigodohmigodomigod" _I hope he just thinks I'm late! God, Bakura! You are SUCH a putz! _He ran around frantically infront of the elevators as he waited for one to come up.

"Screw it! I'll take the stairs!" and with that, Ryou short through the door and up the stairs.

Seto held his head in his hands. "He's not coming." He looked over to the clock. 12:59. "He's not coming."

He laid down and buried his face in the pillow. Everything was silent, except for muffled yelling through the pillow as he cried. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND FUCKING TRY AND HOPE! YOU KNOW IT ALWAYS ENDS UP WRONG!" He sobbed and his body went limp as he gave up fighting his own thoughts**_Face it, Seto Kaiba, no one will ever want you like that. You will always be alone._ **

He sighed, convinved of this, and closed his eyes.

Ryou kneeled at the top of the stairs, panting, gasping for air_goddamn you, Bakura, of all things you messed up on, THIS just HAD to be it! _

He stood up and brushed off his knees. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open to see the gold & burgundy trimmed hall. "Now, Just to find the right room." _1762 1762 1762... _He repeated the room number over and over in his mind as he searched the doors. "Here it is!"

He knocked, somewhat harshly, and footsteps echoed from behind the door. What was there of Ryou;s breath caught in his chest.

The door cracked open and he stepped out.


	9. Call Me Seto

a/n, hello, tis me again! I fixed the problem with the italics colors (if you are just joining us in the story, there were a few problems with whose thoughts were whose so i had to go fix& re-upload everything. ), so now seto's thoughts are in **_ bold italcs _** and ryou's are in _underlined italics. _ when they're both thinking something, it's a **_combination of all 3._** yay! enjoy (thanks to chance illuser, for telling me;; and i'm so glad you like it! p.s. i'm so sorry if i messed up your penname! if you can't tell by now, i'm a complete doofus . i heart you! )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi."

Ryou's eyes grew in shock. _oh, my, god. Ryou, this is... wow. _

"Uhm Is... is... Seto Kaiba in there?"

The man burst out in a hearty laugh. "Seto Kaiba? Here?" and the laughing continued. "Sorry kid, wrong room!"

The door shut in his face.

"Oh my GOD!" He turned to face the wall, and hit it. He knocked his forehead against it twice and looked again at the envelope.

"1726? I swear I'm fucking dyslexic!" He bolted down the hall the same way he had come earlier.

Seto's cries grew quieter as he drifted into a light sleep. **_He's not coming. _**

Ryou put his hand on the walland let his head fall as he gasped for air and looked at his watch. "godfreaking Bakura it's 1:07!" He lifted his hand and held his forehead. "Maybe I should just leave."

"No, I'd... I'd like it if you stayed."

At that moment, Bakura stopped breathing altogether. "W-What?"

A meek sounding Seto Kaiba answered, "I'd... I'd like it if you stayed."

Ryou whirled around. He stood, rooted to the spot and looked at Kaiba. He looked different. His head was hung and his hair covered his eyes. His shoulders were hunched forward and he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Set- erm, Kaiba?"

"You can call me Seto, it's okay."

"I thought only Mokuba called you Seto..."

"Yeah, he calls me Seto, but, I'd like it if you called me Seto." his voice was shaky yet still deep. "Please?" He lifted his head a little so he could look Bakura in the eyes.

Ryou studied his face_He's been crying. OH GOD! I hope not because of me!_ He traced the trails of Seto's tears with his eyes and looked at his slightly bloodshot eyes. They locked gazes again, but Kaiba turned his head away.

"You've been... been... crying..." Ryou took a step towards Kaiba and looked up under his hair, bringing Seto's gaze up with his own. "Why?" _I just want to hug him! He looks so sad and so lost! almost... alone. I'm here, Seto... I'm here._

Seto looked away again, trying not to cry again. **_the way he looks at me, it feels like... it feels like he almost.. actually... don't kid yourself Kaiba, he doesn't care. You're just being dumb again. Oh give it up! _**He argued with himself in his mind. **_Trust someone for once, take a damned chance for crying out loud._**

"I'm just tired, my eyes look like I've been crying when I'm tired." He straightened his shoulders and took his normal stance.

_he's back to his normal self, _Ryou sighed"O-Oh... ohkay." He agreed although they both knew it was a flat-out lie.

"Do you just want to stand there, or do you want to come in?" Kaiba said this somewhat harshly, which shocked Bakura, as well as himself. **_Why can't you be nice to some one you stupid twit!_** "Er..sorry. I meant would you like to come in?" He softened again and led Ryou in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your room is so big!"

"It's a suite, actually. I don't see why I can't get a normal room, like everyone else, but my secretary always books suites for me. D'you want something to drink?" Seto was standing at the minibar with the refidgerator door hanging open and a sprite in his hand.

"You have a secretary! Wow..."

"Yup." He looked at Bakura and studied him for a minute, then asked him again, if he wanted a drink. "I have soda, water, wine though we really shouldn't... but hey, it's cool if you want some." He laughed to himself. **_See, being nice to people isn't that bad... _**

"A sprite's okay with me I guess, we'll save the wine for later tee hee..." _OHMYGOD I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_

Seto didn't seem to notice his comment about the wine, and handed him a sprite. "Sprite it is then." He smiled and pulled off his trenchcoat. "This thing always gets so hot." he threw it on the back of the chair and walked towards the sliding doors.

Everything was silent except for the occasional sip of soda, and the rain splashing on the patio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kay, i fixed the deal with the italics and such.,. enjoy! thanks again, chance, for telling me about that! I had previewed it, but i had only gotten to chappy two, where they didn't have seperate colors for their thoughts yet. Thanks again!

enjoyses!

and thank you to my other reviewers as well! i love you all!


	10. Reaching Out

Kaiba crushed his can in his hand and threw it into the trashcan as Ryou downed the rest of his soda.

Seto paced while Baukra watched him from the edge of his bed.

"It was cool of you, earlier, you know, when you came and stood in the rain with me." Seto lifed his eyes to meet Ryou's. "Do you like the rain?" He cocked his head slightly, with an innocent little smile on his face.

Ryou smiled and let his head fall back a little. "I looove the rain... it's so pretty. It's kind of amazing how it can make something as crazy as a huge city seem so peaceful, ya know?" He laughed at himself, slightly embarassed. "Or maybe that's just me."

"No, I get what you mean. See, come with me." He grabbed his trenchcoat off the bed and headed for the sliding doors. Ryou tilted his head slightly, threw his can in the trash, and followed him.

Seto stopped abruptly when they reached the door.

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"Put this inside." His harshness startled himself as well as Bakura. Then, he started crying. "Please," he said through sobs." I mean Please put this inside." He dropped the coat on the floor next to his feet and sunk down with his head in his hands.

Ryou leaned over to pick up the coat, but Seto's hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm used to people only listening to me when i give orders like that." he sobbed slightly.

"It's... it's okay Seto. P-Please don't cry, you'll make me cry too." Ryou said this with a slight laugh in an attempt to cheer Seto up. He just sobbed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Bakura kneeled down next to him and lifted his chin up with a finger. "Don't cry..." He restested his forehead against Seto's and looked into his deep eyes.

"I feel so small like this." he spoke quietly, with a strange eagerness in his voice. "It kinda feels like you can see into me." He looked down, and then back up into Ryou's eyes. "It feels like no one ever really listens to me. Except...except you."

He searched Ryou's face for anysign of... anything really, and Ryou just closed his eyes and smiled. Seto tilted his head upwards and leaned up, his lips just barely brushing Ryou's. He turned his head away and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Seto's voice was shaky as he spoke. "I just... I used to feels so alone, I'm a teenager and I already have to run a whole freaking company! No one knows what it's like! I just... feel so alone." He started to turn away. _So that's what he's been hiding... lonliness..._

"You're not alone," Bakura spoke cautiously. "You have me." Seto turned his head and looked at Ryou.

"W-What?"

"I said... you have me. " Their eyes locked, and there was no breaking that lock. Ryou blinked, and leaned in very slowly. Seto pushed himself up with his legs and felt the fortune in his pocket up against his leg.

_**"Love is right in front of you. Reach out and grab it."**_

His instincts beat his mind, and his arms shot up and pulled Ryou into the kiss. He took a sharp breath and kissed back with all his might, never wanting the moment to end. His heart sped up, to the point that he thought it was going to explode. Ryou's arms wrapped around Seto as he slid into his lap and stayed there.

He was cradled, yet he held onto Seto in a way that kept him safe. **_I feel so small... and loved. sigh i finally feel loved. _**

He smiled and kissed Bakura quickly and repeatedly. **_He's mine... _**Ryou's wprds ran through his head. **_"You have me." _** His heart jumped and flipped a few times. **_He's all mine. _**

The kiss ended as they both pulled away. Ryou snuggled into Seto's shoulder as they melted into eachother.

"And you have me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yay! finally some actual interaction between the two! hee hee... with my ideas i think i might have to kick up the ratings a little... lol! j-k... i don't know what shall be in store for our lovely two...neither do you!;;


	11. Thank You

a/n, thank you again for the lovely reviews! but...unfortunatly there was a not so nice one... and to you who left it, if you didn't like the story in the beggining, why did you keep reading? and, please at least have some class...and proper english.

anywhack, to my NICE reviewers... i heart you! and btw, i am always open for suggestions! i heart them as well;; and, will most likely use them in up-and-coming chapters! i usually have basic chappie idea laid out a few chapters in advance, so it might take me a bit to work them into the story line.

anyways, onwards!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somehow, Ryou had ended up with Seto cradled in his arms, slightly curled into a ball, and nuzzled into Bakura's shirt. _I can't believe I'm so lucky! _ He leaned down and kissed his Seto on the forehead. Seto smiled sleepily and snuggled into Ryou's stomach.

**_Can this be real?_** Seto rubbed his nose into Ryou's shirt again, testing the reality of the situation. **_I can't believe this! It...it seems so much like a dream, yet here he is... I'm laying in his arms... completely vulnerable but that's beside the point. Then again, anyone else would be taking advantage of that, yet he just sits there... _**He sighed and settled in to Ryou's touch. They fit perfectly, Ryou and Seto, it seemed as if they were made for one another.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, in their own perfect world. Ryou held him close, and they drifted into a peaceful sleep by the doors, the rain dancing on the patio behind them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiba blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at Bakura, who had fallen over and was hugging one of his (seto's) legs to his chest. Seto let a slight giggle out and pulled his leg away from his handsome Ryou. He walked over to him, gently picked him up and placed him on the bed. Ryou stirred slightly, but rolled over as Kaiba put his trenchcoat over him. They were facing eachother, and Seto leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know you can't hear me, but thankyou... " Seto pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed and was keeping watch over Ryou as he slept. "You may not know for what, but it seems like you're the only person who has listened to me in a while. No one really takes time to see me. They kind of... fear me I guess... being Seto Kaiba and all... You know, i never knew a name could bring such a bearing. I never really asked to run Kaiba Corp., but I was just next in line. When I was little, me and Moki wanted to just open up a little card shop on the corner of the street we used to live on." He paused to laugh in spite of himself. "I think we were going to call it...Mokuba's Card Shack... something along those lines... " He laughed again, and blinked at Ryou. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and he seemed to sigh in his sleep. "You're cute when you sleep, you know that? " He laughed again and kissed Ryou's cheek. He pulled the coat a little further up Bakura's neck and stepped out onto the patio.

Bakura smiled to himself and snuggled into the coat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He sighed... talking to himself... then, he remembered a little song he had heard a while ago.

_**"It's a dream for you and me, this is not reality...true illusions everywhere..."**_

The melody played in his head as he spun around with his head tilted back. The imaginary beat surrounded him and he swore he could hear it in the air. And when the song faded, he simply sighed and closed his eyes; humming the melody to one of his favorite songs.

_**"...love is all that i need, and i found it there in your heart..it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven..." **_

While he was lost in his own little world, he didn't hear Ryou singing slightly behind him.

"...at last my love has come along, my lonely days are over. And life is like a song...at last the skies above are blue... i found a dream that i could speak to, a dream that i can call my own...a thrill that i have never known...you smile and then the spell is cast...and here we are; in heaven, for you are mine at last..."

He hummed the melody as he walked up behind Seto and wrapped his arms around him. He jumped slightly in surprize, then relaxed into Ryou's arms.

"Hello, you."

"Hello yourself," he chirruped back. "When did you wake up?"

Ryou paused, laughing to himself. A few minutes ago." _And you're welcome._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a/n I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS IN THIS FANFIC. I DO NOT CLAIM THEM AS MY OWN, SO THERE.

lol, now that that's over, i hope you luve this chappie, i had fun writing it;; not that i don't have fun writing the other caps. because i do, i simply just had fun mixing around the story and words to fit the lyrics in nicely. By the way, incase you were wondering, here are the songs, in order that their lyrics appeared in the fic.

It's a Dream by Dj Dean

Heaven (Slow Piano Version) by Dj Sammie

and of course, At Last By Etta James.

I hope you love them as much as I do!;;

Please review because i heart reviews! Except one-liners... please no one liners... they suck.

;; anywhack, I'm off to finish chappy 12!

Emily


	12. Heat

Wo0t! Chappie 12! looks about mischieviously... I think you'll...ahem...enjoy this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seto turned around, greeting Ryou with a kiss.

_**I could kiss him forever...**_

Ryou pushed himself up slightly by standing on his tip toes. He smiled and lost himself in the kiss.

**_He is soo cute!_** Seto laughed slightly and hugged his Bakura close.

When they finally pulled away, Ryou stood flat on his feet and buried his face into Seto's neck.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you sleep?" Seto looked down into his eyes.

_Yes. _ "No...and stop it, you're gonna make me blush." _Though I already am..._

"Well you're damn cute... especially when you snuggle into my coat."

Ryou nuzzled the collar and looked innocently up at Seto.

"Like THAT!" Seto said this almost accusingly, but in the best possible way.

"Like what?" Ryou's bright eyes shone up into Seto's as he continued to nuzzle the collar.

Seto cocked an eyebrow as a mischievious grin spread over Ryou's face.

"You-" Seto spoke, acting frustrated. "You...little flirt."

"Me?" Ryou tilted his head innocently and hopped away from Kaiba as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yes you!" Seto lunged after Ryou who had clasped his hands near his mouth, trying (unsucessfully) to hide the evidence that showed he was very aware of what he was doing. "And stop that, you're gonna make me come over there and kiss you again!" _and that's a bad thing?_

Ryou broke into a quick jog as Kaiba worked his way around the patio furniture.

"Ahh!" He ran away from the handsome brunette who was chasing him, and who was gaining quite quickly. "You can't catch meeeeeeeee..." He taunted.

"You wanna prove that?" A fire seemed to light in Seto's deep blue eyes as he chased after the silver haired devil.

"Maybe I doooo...maybe I dooOOoon't!" Ryou stuck out his tongue and dodged Seto's reach.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" Seto grinned triumphantly as he wrapped his arms around Ryou from the behind, most certainly a surprise attack.

"Ah!"

"Oh Shoot!" Seto lost balance andthey toppled onto the lounge chair and laughed.

"Nice move, Grace." Bakura giggled.

Seto blushed but buried his face in Ryou's silvery hair. "Leave me alone."

"Make me!" he turned his neck so he could see Seto's eyes.

" 'Make me?' " He chuckled. "Mokuba stopped saying that when he was 6."

Ryou stuck out his tongue indignantly."So?"

Seto just rolled his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Why is he on another floor anyways?"

"Huh?"

"Well.. I uh... the reason I was late was cause... I ended up on the wrong floor and Mokuba was kinda sleepwalking and talking about pancakes and syrup...And then I walked him back to his room and told him that was where the table was. Then I kinda mixed up the room numbers, which I'm really sorry about, I can be such a klutz sometimes... plus I'm rambling again..."

"Heh, I noticed." Seto's eyes seemed to laugh as he looked into Ryou's. "I don't know why Moki's on another floor, though I am kinda glad, he would've busted us by now." the smile left from his face almost entirely as he thought of their night being interrupted. "And don't worry about the room thing." He smiled again.

_hee hee... he said moki...that's cute_

They snuggled in close as the rain fell lightly. "You know we're getting wet..."

"I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't mind. I rather like the rain. And you do too, if I'm guessing right. Because you were standing out in the street when it was bucketing down."

"Apparently you don't mind, either, seeing as how you joined me."

Ryou blushed, "You saw that?" He turned to bury his head in the sleeves over the coat.

"mhmm..." Seto absentmindedly replied as he led a trail of kisses down Ryou's slender neck. His hand gently pulled some of the silvery strands out of the way while his other hand was pressed between Ryou;s ribs and and the lounge chair.

Ryou arched his neck into Seto's lips as the hand that was under his side slid under his shirt and onto the soft flesh of his stomach, pulling him into the body behind him. He ran his hand down Seto's arm and rested it on his hand. His other hand pressed his head upwards and further into those amazing kisses. Their breathing intensifyed as Seto hoisted himself onto his elbows and trailed the kisses down Ryou's jaw and onto his neck. _**this has to be a dream...**Seto Kaiba is kissing my neck and I swear I'm wide awake. _ Ryou tilted his head back as far as he could to elongate his neck. A small gasp escaped his lips as his body seemed to slide underneath Kaiba's and the trail of kisses continued. He slipped his arms out of the coat and up under the wet, black shirt that clung to Seto's back, bringing him down far enough so Ryou could lick the soft skin of his ear. His breath sharply entered his lungs..._**damn he's good... just had our first kiss not too long ago and he already found one of my favorite places**heh heh... at this rate, i think the wine will be totally forgotten. **...i have a feeling this is only just beginning to heat up. **_

Seto worked his way back up to Ryou's soft lips and kissed him repeatedly, with a growing passion in each one.

_I've died and gone to heaven... _ Ryou's though process vanished immediatly as Seto's tongue slipped in, tenatively at first, waiting for his response. He answered with his own tongue, sliding over the other in his mouth, pressing Seto down into his own body with a hunger he never knew he had.

Ryou wrapped a leg over one of Seto's as a way of saying 'Don't leave'. Seto just kissed back, as if to say 'I wouldn't dare.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked it! . What do you think?...hee hee... review... . Mwah ha ha haaaaa... avoids tomatos okay okay...no more evile laughter. (tee hee) and! Review and let me know wether you want more ahem "action" in the next chapter (basically continuing their make out session, and then some ) or any suggestions. I'm kinda stuck.

;; I love you! Emily


	13. Blush

mwah ha ha! thank you for the reviews! I loved them all! Sorry about the delayed update, school starting kinda got in the way of my writingses...pleh.

Chance, thankyou again for your pretty reviews! I love getting them because they are sooo much more than stupid one liners. Plus I heart that you tell me what you like and don't like so much. Knowing what my readers want to see more (or less) of really helps me with where I'm going with the chapters and the story as a whole! i lub you! p.s. thanks for yelling at stupid flamers, I haven't had any since!

And to my other reviewers I lub you as well! Don;t worry about not having time to update, I know the feeling all too well...

Thank you for you suggestions and commentses, Both are very much appreciated!

Anywhack, on to CHAPTER THIRTEEN! Wo0t! It's definetly just for you guys, and has what you had asked for in regards to my closing message in Ch. 12. Enjoy! Plus, It was a nice break from the plot(I swear it's going somewhere) To just write, and write for you guys. I love you all!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryou pulled his arm out from under the handsome brunet laying across from him, whose penetrating blue eyes were searching his own. **_he has such wonderful eyes..._**

"I-I really like you, Ryou..." Seto spoke softly, and very catuiously at first. "I really, _really_ do." His eyes darted back and forth between both of Ryou's, trying to predict his next move.

"I like you a lot too, Seto... and when I say _a lot_, I mean it, I really do." He took Seto's right hand, which had been curled close to his wet, black shirt. Their fingers laced and they laid there intertwined; connecting on a much deeper level than any words could ever describe. Seto nuzzled his head into Ryou chest, to be greeted by a kiss on the crown of his head. _**I could stay like this for more than forever...**__He seems so...vulnerable... so, innocent. _ Bakura closed his eyes and thought for a second as he watched Seto close his eyes. **_I think... I think I might like him more than just a lot...I don't care if it is kinda soon, I think... I think I might just love him._**Ryou pulled Seto's body in close to his own with his free arm. They laid there together for a while, until Ryou started to shiver.

" Are you cold?" Seto picked up his head and placed his hand on the face across from him, so his thumb was gently resting on the slightly pink lips that his own had been pressed to not but a half hour ago.

" Only kinda, but we can stay out here, if you want..." As he said this, Seto's forefinger traced the edge of his jaw and a shot of warmth shot through his entire body and make him shake.

Seto laughed and sat up. "Doesn't look like just 'kinda' cold..."

"I..I-" And in one swift movement Seto had the slightly drowzy Bakura in his arms. Ryou's legs lay draped over Seto's left arm, while his arms were wrapped around the soft flesh of his neck. Seto supported Ryou's back with his right arm, but held him in a way he could still gently run his fingers through the lovely strands of silver that teased his finger tips.

A shock look graced Ryou's slightly pink face, _w-wow. _

"I said if you want to!" Ryou protested moving, but was very intrigued by the fact that all it took was one swipe of those arms and he was completely at Seto's mercy. Where ever Seto wanted him to go, that's where he'd have to go. _Hee hee..._He pulled himself closer into Seto's neck and gently bit at the warm flesh in front of him.

A jolt shot down the brunet's spine as he fidgetted with the handle of the sliding door. _Bwah ha ha... so his neck and his ear... wonder what else Mr. Kaiba likeses... _Ryou smiled mischieviously and very very lightly ran the tip of his middle finger behind Seto's left ear. He was greeted by an unsuspecting gasp from Seto, and a hurried 'BANG" as the door slammed shut behind them. **_Holy crap. He makes me shiver by just touching me... _**

'' Stop it, you." Seto's eyes had narrowed and a wry little smile spread over his lips. "You do know I can just drop you right here, don't you?" The look in his eyes made Ryou decide to try something as the smile that played on his lips gave Ryou a fun little challenge.

"Oh, like you'll drop me..." He cocked an eyebrow, and with that accepted Seto's challenge.

"Don't tempt me."

"What, like this?" Ryou's nose and lips skimmed Seto's neck as his warm breath teased, would he go in for a kiss, or simply hover, and move on? _Bwah ha haaaaa..._

**_Oh the wonderful agony..._** Seto's eyes rolled back slightly in bliss as he arched his neck, the body heat coming from it teasing Ryou's lips., _damned tease, I'll teach him._Ryou grazed the tiny hairs on Seto's neck with his lips, and his fingers which worked their way behind his ear again. **_Wonderful, horrible agony..._**Seto shook his arms, shaking Bakura out of his little tease-fest, but keeping a firm grip on him, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"I tell you, I'll do it." He looked Ryou in the eyes again and the slight hint of ferocity in his own eyes simply dared Ryou to pull one more thing.

Little had Ryou noticed, Seto had stopped walking across the room and was now standing at the edge of his bed.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure."

"You really do want me to prove it, don't you?" Seto cocked an eyebrow and looked at him in a way that would've made any other person wet their pants and run for cover.

"Yeah, cause I know you won't." A smug little smile was his answer to Seto.**_Someone who can make me feel dizzy when he touches me, and who can match my challenges with an equal, no, with a greater response...suprzing. Though, it's the quiet ones you have to look out for. _**Ryou answered the dare with his tongue, trailing it from the base of his neck, and stopping abruptly right before his ear met the flesh of his neck.

"Ooh..you little...You think you can win..." And with that, Ryou was falling.

"Aaaaaah!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Foomph!' Ryou landed on the bed, and faster than he could take a breath,he grabbed at the air and clutched the silken handkercheif the hotel had placed next to the lamp.Faster than he had dropped him, Seto had both of Ryou's wrists encased in one of his strong hands, and his rear firmly planted on the hips below him.

His face was mere centimeters from Ryou's and his eyes had locked Ryou's gaze.

"Want to try anything else?" **_I've got him now..._**

"Actually, yes." And within the blink of an eye, Ryou flipped Seto off his hips, and was now holding both ends of the handkercheif around Seto's wrists. He swung his leg over and now sat triumphantly on top of Seto.

He spoke with a teasing innocense, "I guess, this means... I lose..." The innocense left his voice and was replaced with mischieviousness. "Right?" **_Holy shit, what just happened?Did he just... damn he's good. _**Seto shook his head and looked up at Ryou as if nothing had happened.

"Yup." He tried to shift so he could flip Ryou back over, but to no avail.

"Yeah, sure."

Ryou tied the handkercheif ends together and stayed planted on Seto's lower abdomen. A smile spread across his face, and the fire in his eyes seemed to blaze like never before.

"So, your plan was to end up with me in control and you at my mercy?"

Seto was fidgeting with the handkercheif while Ryou's eyes were fixated on his (Seto's) mouth.

"...y.yes..." Seto bs'ed his answer, but tried to play it cool.

"Don't try to fool me mister, I know it shocked you, but I also know it intrigues you." **_How does he know so much?_**

"Because I can see it in your eyes, Seto."

"How- how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ryou acted as if the question was trivial, and started kissing Seto's neck.

The door rattled slighty and they both froze in panic.

"What was that?" Ryou sat sraight up as the door shook again.

"Oh no." Seto's face was drained of color as someone inserted a key card. "Mokuba."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

insert suspenseful music here.

lol

I hope you like!


	14. Reliving Nightmares

Wow, haven't updated in what, a century or two! Sorry about that my lovelies... school and ..people... got out of hand. But anyways, as a catch up on the story...

Seto and Ryou have a "thing" going on, and Seto showed us a lonelier side than he would ever care to admit. The duo was "snuggling" cough in Seto's bed, and someone (supposedly Moki) has slipped a key card into the slot... DUN DUN DUN!

He wresled with the handkerchief and tried to fling the covers over Ryou at the same time. **_Holyshitholyshitholyshit _** Finally, Seto slipped a wrist out of Ryou's knot and walked to the door. He cracked it while Mokuba was trying to figure out the key-card in his bewildered/sleepy state.

"What are you doung up, Mokuba?" **_What the hell does he need at this hour! _** He glanced at The mess of blankets that covered Ryou's body. **_Is his hair sticking out? _**He focused as best he could without Mokuba noticing. **_Nah, probably just a glare on the sheet from the moon..._**

"Well, I'm waiting..."

Mokuba looked up at him innocently. "I had that dream again, S-Seto..." Tears welled up in his eyes as he fidgeted and stared at the floor. "Y'know... the one with mom a-and..." he bit his lower lip to try and stop the trembling. Instantly Seto forgot about Ryou under the sheets and rested a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "okay, get in here."

_Is he crazy? Though, it is kinda cute... his being all big brother-y and all..._Ryou smiled to himself and wondered what Moki would say if he found him under the sheets, half naked and all.

"Just, go wash your face in the bathroom, Mokuba, you look like hell."

"O-okay Seto." And with that, the sobbing heap that was Seto's little brother wobbled into the bathroom.

"Whew!"Ryou lifted the sheets and took a big gulp of air. "It's hot under there!"

Seto jumped back in surprise. "Holy crap I forgot you were under there." Seto ran his hands through his slightly sweaty locks and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay, you can either go back to your room, you can go on the patio, or you can hide in the closet. Your pick."

The muffled sound of water shutting off cut the silence and Ryou jumped. "I'll take the patio."

"Hurry." Seto stood up and grabbed his coat while Ryou jumped over the bed and ran to the door. "Take this, it's cold." He tossed the jacket on Ryou's head as he closed the sliding glass door behind the silver-haired goofball.

The bathroom door opened and Mokuba messed with the lightswitch. Seto left the door cracked slightly so the cool night air could filter in. As Seto turned, he saw Ryou scoot into a sheltered corner and rest his chin on his knees. He smiled slightly, and fixed the curtain so Ryou's silouhette was completely invisible to the indoors.

Ryou snuggled into the jacket as the curtains flicked behind him. It was a nice night, even though the rain had faded. The sky was completely clear and the air was cool. The stars were the only light for the city was a long way down. The sky was like a velvet covering, a deep blue, which got lighter and darker in certain places. He closed his eyes and smiled in spite of the fact that he wasn't in Seto's touch anymore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you alright," Seto spoke calmingly towards his little brother. "What was the dream about?"

Mokuba sobbed slightly and took a shallow breath. "You know, the one that you used to have when we were younger..." He trailed off slightly as Seto walked over towards the bed. He clutched the handkercheif and sat Mokuba down on the bed, taking a spot on the foot for himself.

He remembered the dream, he had had it everynight for 2 1/2 years. His heart wrenched in his chest and felt like it was twisting around all over again. He took a deep breath shakily and looked into Moku's eyes.

"But what did you see?"

Mokuba hung his head slightly and shook as he gasped for air.

"Breathe, Mokuba, breathe. It's alright." He scooted up next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him. Mokuba pulled the corner of the sheets up with him as he curled up in his protector's arms. "Tell me about mom again, Seto?"

Seto played with the tips of Mokuba's mess of black hair. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, resting his chin on the mop of blackness.

"She was really pretty. Her hair was a sunny golden color-"

"Was she nice?"

"She was very nice, but she was always quiet around dad." He scooted his feet around and encased Mokuba completely.

"He was in the dream this time," Mokuba said this as if it hurt him to even say it. "He was mean again... to her."

Seto sat silently. He remembered every detail, as if he had just woken up from the dream, or as if he was seeing it all over again.

(A/N for the next part when lines are grouped in two's, The top line is Mokuba speaking, the bottom is Seto's rememberings)

"We were all in the kitchen, and you an' me were eating breakfast. Mom had made pancakes and eggs and all that kinda stuff.

_**We sat in the kitchen, Mokba and I at the table, eating Mom's best breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, and her hashbrowns.**_

"Dad picked up his newspaper and walked over to her at the stove. She looked kinda scared, and her cheek was kinda red, but she smiled and kissed him on the cheek like she always did."

_**Dad grabbed the morning paper while mom was at the stove. Her cheek looked bruised, and she looked afraid, but carried on as ususal.**_

"He gave her a funny look, but she fixed his plate and set it at his spot at the head of the table. 'Get me some coffee, dear?' he asked her, but his voice sounded mean."

_**He glared at her as she set his plate near her empty spot. 'Get me some coffee, dear?' he was testing her, to see if she would do as she was told. His voice seemed to hurt her as she reached for the mug I had made him.**_

" 'Of course, honey.' Is what she said, and made his coffee just the way he liked it in the mug you made him at school. After he was set, she set down the spatula and took off her apron."

_**'Of course, honey.' was her way of bending to his power. She hated it and you could see it in her eyes, but she didn't dare test him. None of us did. After HE was ready to eat and had set in to his breakfast, she finally began to make her plate AFTER the eggs were already cold. **_

"You and me waited for her to sit down, but he just started eating and reading the paper. "

_**Stupid pig. **_

"When you and me were finished, Dad told us to go get our backpacks for school. As we were walking out of the room, he put down his coffee cup and looked at mom."

_**He snapped at Mokuba and I after we were done with our breakfast and had put our dishes in the sink, he barked at us to go get our backpacks. He put down his coffee cup, acting normal, but I saw how he looked at her. I saw how afraid she looked when he put down that mug.**_

"You told me to go get our bookbags while you listened to what he said. I didn't want to , but you looked upset, so I got them."

_**I saw that single crystal tear fall down her cheek and told Mokuba to go get our things. He shouldn't see this, but something inside told me I needed to. **_

"When I got back, you were in the kitchen, yelling at dad, and mom was crying. I was mad at you cause I thought you made mom cry, but then dad hit you and you..." Mokuba trailed off as he noticed the far off look in his brother's eyes.

_**Right when Mokuba went into the closet to find our bookbags, he was about to hit her...again. I couldn't take it. I couldn't pretend anymore that I didn't know what was going on. I shot out from behind the corner and yelled at him to his face. I was so scared, but he didn't need to treat My MOTHER that way, let alone his WIFE. I yelled until my face turned blue. I told him I hated him for being so mean to her. She just sat there quietly, 'Seto, don't...' but This was a time, that I didn't listen. Right as I said the words, 'You don't treat girls like that, YOU taught me that! Why did you hit Mom last night?' and right as i said hit, the back of his hand met my face and I was on the floor, crying.**_

"Fell on the ground." Seto picked up where his brother left off. "But I got back up while I was crying and kicked him in the shin."

Seto laughed at this, it was the first thing he had done to actually defy his father.

_**Dumb bastard deserved it. **_

"Then dad got real mad," Mokuba picked up. "His face got all red and he went to hit you again, but the maid came in, and he acted like he was helping you. He acted nice again and said, 'Here Seto, you should be more careful.' "

_**His grimy paws were on my arm, with his nails digging into me. He acted like a good father around the help, but I knew what he was on the inside: a dirty, low down shell of a man whom only money could make happy. I think they did too, but they didn't dare say a word.**_

"Mom took us to school, and she looked like she was about to cry, and when we got to school, she told you to stay in the car, and told me to go ahead and walk in. You sat in the front seat, arms crossed and when i shut my door, mom started to cry, and you just held her hand and watched her cry."

**_She was so beautiful... So broken you could see it when you looked into her eyes, but still so beautiful. _**Seto's thoughts trailed off as he glanced at Mokuba, whose eyes has glassed over with a slight sheen of tears.

"You okay, Mokuba?" Ryou looked in to see Seto put an arm around his younger counterpart and kiss him on the forehead. He turned back around and shut his eyes.

Mokuba shook with tears and sobbed into Seto's shoulder.

"It just all seemed so real, Seto, like I'd seen it before, in real life I mean, not in a dream." **_You feel like you're still walking into school, the image of your mother crying still fresh in your mind. _**"And I want to run back to that car and just hug her, and tell her it'll all be okay, but it's just a dream, and I can't...I just ca-can't." And with that, Mokuba burst into tears again.

Seto held him close as a single crystal tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered that day very clearly, he remembered every single diamond tear that landed on his hand in the car. He remembered every line of her face, and he remembered holding back his tears with everything inside, so his mother wouldn't see him cry. She needed someone to stay strong, someone to lean on, and Seto was the only one who could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryou blinked his eyes open and looked around. _Huh? Oh yeah... Seto..._ He picked himself up slowly and carefully, as not to make a sound. He peered in the window, and watched Seto pick Mokuba up off the bed and place him on the sofa. He yanked the blanket off the bed and pulled it up to the little shaggy-haired one's chin. He stepped back and looked at Mokuba, remembering the time when things should've been simple. None of either one of their lives had been simple, they always had to fight, since day one.

And suddenly, something didn't feel right. Seeing Seto actually showing emotion wasn't a huge shock to Ryou. He was, after all, human, and all humans have to have some form of emotion in their veins; seeing Seto like this was a different world altogether.

It was like, a whole new side to Seto that no one ever knew of, that no one ever knew or thought could exist.

He wasn't supposed to be there, and Ryou didn't think he should've seen any of the past half hour at all.

He glanced at the fire escape and decided, he wasn't meant to be there, not at all.


	15. Voices, With a Side of Pancakes

'You're right, Bakura' Yami's dark shadow swirled over Ryou's mind and overtook it entirely. 'You shouldn't be here. On this patio, on this floor...' he paused as his eyes came into focus and crept into the depths of Ryou's soul. 'Maybe not even on this earth at all.'

Ryou staggered and swayed as he felt the rush of his Yami seeping into his muscles, controlling them completely. "What are you saying, that I should kill myself?" His tone was a dark and serious one, without a hint of sarcasm.

'If that's what you think I'm saying, then maybe you should...' A silouette form stood in Ryou's mind, arms folded and eyes as piercing as 1000 daggers.

Ryou felt Yami pull one foot off the ground and dangle it over the balcony edge.

"Knock it off, Yami."

'Knock it off? KNOCK it OFF! How dare You tell ME to knock it off, you pitiful human? It seems to me more that you were knocking this..Kaiba fellow off.' He spat Kaiba's name as if it were a dirty word. 'And I know you know Exactly what I mean, Ryou Bakura.'

Immediatly, Ryou's foot slammed down, as did the rest of his body. He felt something hard in the pocket he landed on, and clutched onto it. 'Don't mess with me, Bakura. You know I can take human form right now if I want, and I don't care if Seto Kaiba sees or not.' His voice twisted around Ryou's mind and forced his eyes to roll back into his skull.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami." Ryou used all his strength to roll onto his side. He choked on his words as they fought their way out of his throat. "Please don't come out... I pro-" he coughed and spat a bloody pool onto the ground as he fought off the blackening pain his Yami pressed onto him. "I promise I'll leave here now."

'Yes you will...' His words here cold and sharp, ' but to make sure you do, I'll just make sure we Both know what your punishment will be if you don't.' And with that, he took one icy hand and dragged his nails along Ryou's nerves.

A horrid shrieking shound resounded in Ryou's body, mixed with the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Every inch of his body was screaming out in pain and he blinked bloody tears away, while trying his hardest just to rememeber to breathe.

The pain seemed to last forever, and Ryou's heartbeat and breathing slowly began to fade.

"Yami, no..." Ryou gasped, "Please st-stop... I" he panted and convulsed on the patio. "I understand."

'Good.' And with that, Yami shrank away to the forgotten place at the back of Ryou's mind.

Bakura sat, recovering. _How could I forget Yami?_ His eyes faded into deep thought as he absentmindedly wiped blood from his mouth.

Seto stepped onto the patio and took a quick glance at Ryou.

"What happened to you? You look like shit...and then some." Kaiba's voice snapped Ryou out of his thoughts and back into reality.

'You better be leaving...'

_I know, I'm going._

'Good dog.'

"I uh, I have to go." Ryou hoisted himself to his feet and shrugged the jacket off his shoulders. "Here." He shoved it into Seto's arms and headed rather quickly for the sliding doors.

"Wh-Why?" Seto looked bewildered. "Mokuba's asleep, you can stay for a bit longer."

"No, I can't." _Yami why are you making me do this! _ And with that, the sliding door closed after Bakura, and Seto was left in the cold.

**_Seto you dumbass... this always happens when you let someone close to you. _**His knees gave out and he landed square on his backside. He began to cry slightly and steadied himself with his hands.

"Huh?" Seto lifted his hand to find it dripping with Ryou's blood. He glanced at the jacket and noticed blood all down one sleeve.

"My knife!" He frantically searched the pockets for his steel pocketknife, but found it near another pool of blood.

"Oh no..."he sobbed. **_Maybe I made him do something he didn't want... or maybe I ... _**

**_GOD I FUCK UP EVERYONE'S LIFE THAT I COME INTO CONTACT WITH! _**He pulled on his hair, and realized he now had Ryou's blood dripping down his face. Something about the blood was reaching for the knife.

'Yes, Seto Kaiba... reach for your knife... It can all be better with one simple swipe of that knife...'

"Now I'm hearing voices in my head... I've lost it..." The voice seemed to be slipping into his thoughts from the blood on his face...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I just want to forget tonight..." Seto talked to himself as he wandered into the bathroom. He stood in the mirror and looked at himself.

"Ugh." He swiped his still bloody hand over the mirror and turned towards the towel rack over the toilet. He grabbed the cottony fabric and soaked it in hot water from the sink. He wiped his face and then cleaned the mirror. He sighed as he set down the towel and looked into his own eyes.

"You imagined the whole thing, Seto. It was all just a dream. Ryo- Bakura. Bakura was never up here." He heard the rain start again on the patio through the cracked bathroom door.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and stripped down to his bare skin. He turned on the shower, not even caring about the heat, or the fact that others might want to sleep at 6:15 in the morning.

Steam curled up around his upper half as the water beat down on his warm skin. He let his head fall back and just stayed there, letting the water flush over him.

oooooooooooooooooo

He finished his shower, stepped out onto the bath mat, and wrapped himself with a fresh towel. He shook out his hair and wandered into the bedroom.

"Hiya, Seto!" Mokuba sat happily on the edge of the bed, with the general area of his mouth plastered with syrup and pancake crumbs.

Seto couldn't help but smile at his little brother. "Man, you're crazy."

"You're one to talk, you weirdo." Mokuba spoke with a mouthful of food, so with each word, a small shower of crumbs flew out. A few flecks of pancake stuck to the mahogany entertainment center that was now emitting sounds that seemed to belong to a cartoon show.

Seto faced away from his brother to dress, though it woudn't have mattered anyways, Mokuba was utterly engrossed in the television.

Seto plopped down next to the shaggy haired eating machine and pulled a beater over his head.

"What're we watching?"

Mokuba's eyes stayed glued to the set.

"Hellooo...earth to loser..." Seto chuckled and waved a hand in front of the characters on the screen. "Can you read me?"

Mokuba swatted away his hand and finished chewing his mouthful of sausage. "It's this thing on dueling strategies, and I'm not a loser. You're the one who takes a shower at all hours in the morning. Plus you should really watch this, it looks really cool..."

"All that and you didn't ever peel your eyes off the TV. Amazing."

"Shut up."

Seto laughed and stole a pancake of his brother's plate.

"Hey!" Mokuba whirled around in protest.

"Hah! Figures! Only thing that could get your attention off the TV is food...plus, you forget I'm paying for this." He waved the cake before taking a large sized bite out of it.

"You aren't, the company is! So there!"

"I OWN the company."

"Shut up." Mokuba stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth indignantly.

"Hmm? What was that? 'Shut up' ? " Seto shook his head teasingly. "Why don't you make me?" He stuck out his tongue, then hurried away from the dark haired little goober who was now after him. He grabbed hold of him as Mokuba lunged forward and they fell sideways onto the bed.

"Bwah ha ha!" Seto wrapped his arm around Mokuba's forehead and ground his knuckles against his scalp. "NOOOOOOOGIEEEEEEEE!"

"ARGH GERROFF ME YOU WEIRDO!" Mokuba pushed Seto's arm off his head and pounced on his stomach. They wrestled for a while before falling to the floor, with Mokuba pinning Seto beneath him.

"HA HA! I WIN!" Mokuba sat triumphantly with his arms raised about his head, and face pointed towards the celing.

"Yeah, Sure you do!" Seto's arms lashed out, and in no time flat, Mokuba was rolling on the ground, laughing to the point of tears.

"AHHAHA HA SETO!" Mokuba kicked and squirmed, and tried to reach his brother to tickle him back.

"Who wins? Who wins?" Seto smiled and continued tickling his brother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba giggled and laughed with all his body.

"Say it! Say it! I'll keep tickling if I have to!"

"You... you... LOSE!" Mokuba wriggled free of his brother's grip and began tickling him with no mercy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Seto's eyes grew gigantic as his laugh filled the room, with a deep laughter.

Mokuba tickled him unrelentlessly for minutes on end, until they both were exhausted.

They sat in the middle of the floor, panting and laughing.

"I love you, Seto." Mokuba said towards the floor.

Seto studied his brother, and smiled. "I love you too, Mokuba."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Two long chapters to make up for my henious absence. I hope you like them, though the characters are ooc loads, Mainly Seto, obviously.

I luff yoo!

Emily


End file.
